A Different Point of View
by Shinigami29
Summary: [Drabblish] He took her hand, and spoke words she had never been able to forget… “Judy Tremont, I promise you upon every Norwegian genetic code in my body, that I will not rest until I have dated that girl… and you, Judy, are my witness to that fact.”


**A Different Point of View**

She didn't get to see much in her job; no dead bodies, those were down in the morgue; evidence was contained in paper or plastic bags, or sometimes even large bags and buckets. Yes, she got to partake in experiments now and then, but they were few and far in between… sometimes she thought they only chose her because Greg wasn't working in the lab anymore…

Ah, that's one thing she still got to see. She remembered when the brunette man first walked into the Crime Lab, just a few months after she had been hired. She could still remember the cologne he wore; the only cologne he owned, she gathered, and saved for special occasions. He had stopped and flirted with her, making her blush, before casually asking were Mr Brass' office was.

What a shock it was when he came in the very next day, ready for lab work, minus the cologne.

But that was years ago… not that she would forget. It was a personal opinion of hers that he was a very good thing to happen to the night shift. He made everyone laugh, made them appreciate life just that little bit more… if only for a few moments.

Now-a-days Greg wasn't as cheerful, his own demons beseeching him ever since the explosion. It was obvious - who couldn't see it? Sure, he was still cheerful near the beginning, but slowly as time drew on, he started to show signs of night terrors. The case he bad been on – was it an arson case? – had done its toll on him. She overheard Sara Sidle and Mr Grissom arguing about whether or not it had been a good thing to take him off of the case…

Ah, Sara Sidle… someone else she had felt a need to watch. After all, she had witnessed several moments that people by the water cooler still asked her to retell… Like Greg and Sara's first encounter.

He had stood right there, right in front of her desk, wearing a ridiculous Hawaiian shirt, asking her if she thought he should dye his hair green when she walked in. She had politely interrupted the conversation, asking where she could find Mr Grissom; Greg answered before she could, saying that he was at a crime scene; Hotel Monaco, Jumper, and would you like some breakfast?

Sara had laughed, shaking her head; it had been the only time she had ever heard the woman laugh. She was too serious at times… she thanked Greg as she left, and turned around at the end of the hall, calling back something along the lines of 'don't dye it green, your eyes would look so much better with black'.

Greg turned to her then, looking deadly serious. He took her hand, and spoke words she had never been able to forget… "Judy Tremont, I promise you upon every Norwegian genetic code in my body, that I will not rest until I have dated that girl… and _you_, Judy, are my witness to that fact."

"Judy?" she looked up from the paper's in front of her to look up into the smiling eyes of Greg Sanders, who leaned over her desk. The wrinkles in his casual suit would be terrible, she just knew it…

"Yes Greg?" she asked nervously. She tried to hold his gaze, but looked away when it proved to be too intimidating.

"Are you just going to let your phone ring?" he questioned, laughter in his voice. It was then she realized that her daydreaming had prevented her from hearing the phone… how long had it been ringing?

"Oh dear!" She picked it up right away, shooting him a reproving look as she the phone. "Las Vegas Crime Lab, how may I help you?" she asked kindly as he mimicked her voice under his breathe. Sara walked by, smacking him over the head as she did. His eyes went dreamy for a moment, and he leaned farther over the table to whisper into her free ear; she almost didn't hear him as she was taking down a message.

"Remember," she registered dimly that he was wearing the same cologne that he had worn the first day he had come to the crime lab. "You're my witness…"

He leaned back with a wink, and then ran after Sara. She watched curiously as he stopped her, and blushed at what she saw. "Yes, of course, have a nice day!" she finished the call.

Taking a short breath, she looked up with a smile to see exactly as she had before…

Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle kissing.

With a hum Judy got up from her seat, moving to head towards Mr Grissom's office with a message for him… but what she was really happy about, is that now, maybe, Greg wouldn't be so – not Greg anymore.

_-Owari_


End file.
